In order to save a space, support devices for wall-mounting electronic device housings have been developed. For example, there is a support device that is compatible with both an installation method for placing the housing on a table or on a floor, and an installation method for wall-mounting the housing to a wall surface.
As such a support device, in JP-A-2010-171177, there is disclosed a support device including a pair of support legs, which has a plate shape and has a first plate surface having a leg convex portion or a leg concave portion formed correspondingly to a housing concave portion or a housing convex portion, and an intermediate member. In JP-A-2010-171177, when wall-mounting the housing, the housing is hooked and supported in front of the first plate surface by joining the pair of support legs to each other through the intermediate member and mounting the pair of support legs so that a second plate surface thereof contacts the wall surface, and by engaging the housing concave portion or the housing convex portion formed on the back surface of the housing with the leg convex portion or the leg concave portion.
In JP-A-2001-339172, there is disclosed a wall-mounting device configured to install a plurality of electronic device housings of a telephone exchange and the like on a wall of a building and the like. The wall-mounting device includes a device-mounting bracket to be mounted to the wall, the device-mounting bracket including a receiving shelf on which a lower surface of one electronic device housing among the plurality of electronic device housings is to be placed, a mounting base plate from which the receiving shelf projects, and a mounting portion configured to mount the one electronic device housing to the mounting base plate. The device mounting bracket further includes mounting means for mounting a device extension bracket configured to allow another electronic device housing to be arranged in an overlapping manner in front of the wall of the one electronic device housing. Further, in JP-U-H05-85186, the following device is disclosed. An extension housing is rotatably arranged by a spindle in a base housing including a basic circuit board and a power supply unit, an extension circuit board is removably arranged in the extension housing, and one side of the extension housing is fixed to a wall surface by a mounting member.
Further, in JP-B2-5721192, there is disclosed a support device, which solves some of the problems of JP-A-2010-171177, JP-A-2001-339172, and JP-U-H05-85186. The support device disclosed in JP-B2-5721192 includes a pair of support legs configured to support a housing, a pair of fixing legs to be mounted to a mounting surface, and a movable mechanism configured to pivotally couple the pair of support legs and the pair of fixing legs.
JP-A-2010-171177 and JP-A-2001-339172 describe the structure suitable for a case where the electronic device is fixedly mounted to the wall surface. Thus, it is necessary to remove the electronic device from the wall-mounting device each time when a maintenance work is carried out. In JP-U-H05-85186, the housing of the electronic device needs to be mounted as a set, and hence it is difficult to achieve space saving. Further, because the housing cannot be integrally moved with the support device, there is a problem in that efficient maintenance work cannot be performed.
Meanwhile, the support device, which is disclosed in JP-B2-5721192 and includes the movable mechanism, can achieve the space saving of an occupied area of a wall surface and can facilitate the maintenance work in contrast to JP-A-2010-171177, JP-A-2001-339172, and JP-U-H05-85186. Not only a mounting space for the electronic device but also a maintenance space, which is required each time when the electronic device and other devices are maintained, needs to be considered.
For example, FIGS. 9A and 9B show illustrations of an associated support device for supporting a housing 400 of an electronic device or other devices. As illustrated in FIG. 9A and FIG. 9B, mounting directions of an option card 401 and a battery 402 to the electronic device mounted to the support device extend from side surfaces of the electronic device. As a result, when the electronic device is wall-mounted, it is necessary to secure a large work space in the horizontal direction for the maintenance work of the option card 401 or the battery 402. Further, when it is difficult to secure the work space, the electronic device needs to be dismounted from the wall surface each time when the maintenance work is carried out. In addition, during the maintenance work, because the mounting direction of each ancillary device is different, the work cannot be performed from the same direction, which makes maintenance work more complex.
FIG. 10 is an illustration of an associated support device 500 for installing the electronic device at a predetermined position. With the support device 500 such as that illustrated in FIG. 10, although an option card 501 can be inserted and removed from the front surface, the profile of the overall device increases, and hence under an installed state the device protrudes further from the wall surface.